


And Peggy...

by Loki_521



Series: And Peggy... [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dad Steve, M/M, Multi, Other, Pa Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_521/pseuds/Loki_521
Summary: Peggy is different. She has powers. She became a human experiment. She hates S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra. She's a mutant. Not to mention, she hasn't been a hero what so ever. She's an asshole and very annoying. When she meets Bucky and Steve, she can't help but still be a villain. Yet they still take her in to their family, with a lot of complications.Set right after Captain America: Civil War





	1. Chapter 1

I peeked around the corner to look at the two guys. One had short blond brownish hair and blue eyes. He was tall and had muscles. The other was shorter than the other guy. He was muscular too. He had shoulder length hair that was dark brown. He had brown eyes. They didn’t look threatening. I was busy hiding from the guys in black. Hydra. The brown haired guy was missing an arm. The Hydra agents didn’t have a guy with a missing arm. They didn’t look dangerous. They were smiling at each other. I listened to their conversation.

“Honey, were just trying to find the Hydra agents, then we’ll leave.” said the shorter of the two. 

“Okay, Bucky. If we don’t find them, we’ll go.” said the tall blond hair guy. Steve Rogers. Captain America. That would mean that the brown haired guy was Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier. Then I saw a woman with red scarlet hair. Natasha Romanoff. S.H.I.E.L.D agent. We weren’t exactly friends. I turned invisible. I couldn’t let them see me. 

“We found the dead bodies. Remember? There is someone here. I don’t know who.” said Bucky. Oops, guess I forgot to clean up.  _ Seriously, Peggy. You should know better! _

“Did you find anyone?” asked Natasha. She sounded annoyed. “We need to get to the safe house.” Oh, yeah. I forgot they were convicts now, like me. 

“You’re the judge, oh no. Set me free. You’re the judge, oh no. Set me free. I know my soul’s freezing. Hell’s hot for good reasons. So please, take me.” my phone rang. Oh, shoot. Twenty One Pilots song had gone off. Why wasn’t it on silent? And who was calling me anyway? It wasn’t a number I knew. I quickly shut off the ringer. 

“What was that?” asked Captain America.  

“Someone’s here!” exclaimed Bucky. I heard someone load a gun. I heard something roll across the ground. I looked down to see a grenade. Oh, shoot. I climbed on one of the beams keeping the place up. Boom. It exploded. Good thing I saw that. They stormed in here. 

“There’s no one here.” told Natasha looking around. 

“Then what went off?” asked Steve. He was in civilian clothes but he had a gun. He wasn’t really wearing battle wear, but I knew he was strong. I couldn’t take him down. Maybe Bucky? Nah. Natasha. I could take her down. I got out my handgun. I quickly pumped it. 

“Someone’s here. I can feel it.” whispered Natasha. She looked at where they came from. “But, I don’t see anyone.” She whipped around, when I snorted.  _ Be quiet, Peggy! Shut! Up! _

“She’s right.” said Bucky to Steve as he gave Natasha a look. 

“How is the person so hidden?” asked Steve. “Shouldn’t we be able to see them?” That’s my cue. I shot at Natasha. She ducked and I missed. I sighed, and reloaded after I finished a round. I fired at Steve, but he rolled out of the way. He also hid Bucky behind him. I looked at my gun. It was almost out of amo. I stopped firing. 

“Where was that coming from?” asked Bucky. 

“It was coming from up top!” exclaimed Steve. Natasha looked around fearfully. 

“Oh, no.” she whispered. She took a step back, so I jumped down. “Peggy?” 

“Long time, no see.” I snarled at her. I reloaded my gun. I kept my eyes trained on her, making sure she didn’t try anything on me. 

“Uh, Nat? Who are you talking to?” asked Steve.

“Shut up!” ordered Natasha. Bucky quickly shut his mouth. They both looked around looking for the sound of my voice.

“Ah-satan. You shouldn’t be here. Or do I need to remind you what happened last time? I killed all of you pretty boi S.H.I.E.L.D friends. I really wouldn’t hesitate to do that again. I could easily take you down.” I commented. 

“Peggy? I swore I killed you.” she growled.

“Of course you did. You really underestimate me.” I said putting my gun down. I looked down to see if my knife was in my boot. Luckily it was. I tended to lose it easily. “And after what you did to me. I trusted you Natalia. You said everything was going to be okay. When you took my from my family, you said that you were going to keep me safe. You lied.” 

“Peggy, if I knew they were going to-” her voice turning softer.

“You knew. You never could look me in the eye. I can’t believe I trusted you, Natalia. I thought at least you would let me go and let up on me after I tried to run, but no. You tortured me. Am I supposed to forgive you?” I growled. 

“No, Peggy. I under-” she sympathized. 

“No you don’t. S.H.I.E.L.D forced me to help them. Then Hydra made me their puppet. Once I got away, I’ve been in hiding. You don’t understand.” 

“They did the same thing to me, Peggy. Hydra and the Red Room did the same to me. They didn’t infect me with the serum like they did you, but they ran tests on me. They injected me with chemicals causing my blood the burn. I know what you’ve been through.” she negotiated.

“Then why didn’t you help me, Natasha? Why? You lied to me, and I trusted you. Look where it has gotten me.” I told her. “I’m freaking hiding from both S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra. And the UN.” I turned visible and stared at them. 

“Guys, did you find anything?” I heard Clint Barton say behind me. I turned to see him and Sam behind him. He stopped when he saw me. “You!” he hissed and I gave him a faux smile.

“Good to see you too, Barton.” I sarcastically commented. “Miss me?” 

“Not at all Invisa-girl.” he snarkily commented. “Besides you killed S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Am I supposed to miss you?” 

“Am I missing something here?” asked Steve. 

“I’m Peggy Vanessa. I’m a mutant and can turn invisible. I also have the serum because fucking S.H.I.E.L.D took me from my family.”

“Family? Please you’re an orphan.” snarled Natasha.

“They were my family. You of all people should understand, you were taking from your family. Or did they ship you off like Hydra told me?” I sassed back. She turned red. 

“How old are ya, kid?” asked Sam, aka Falcon.

“I’m thirteen, thank you very much.” I rolled my eyes. “I’m younger than Spider-Man, the same kid who just happened to kick your ass.” I continued when I saw Clint’s look of disapproval. 

“We don’t talk about that kid.” he narrowed his eyes, but kept his mouth in a tight straight line. I could barely see his mouth turn up. 

“Oh… could we talk about Ant Man kicking your butt?” I asked as I saw Wanda come in behind Steve.

“How did you know about that?” interrogated Sam. 

“You hear almost everything when you’re invisible, not to mention I’ve broken into your pretty perfect compound’s records.” I replied honestly.

“You’re lying!” exclaimed Clint. 

“Does it look like I am, Hawk?” I growled.

“Well, anyway, we need to go to the safe house.” ordered Natasha. Clint, and Sam both walked past me as the other’s turned to leave. 

“Have fun, and don’t get killed.” I laughed and turned to walk away.

“What do you know?” asked Sam spinning around and pushing me against the wall. I pushed him back against the wall. “You know something kid, I hate your wicked smile.” 

“Do you mean the one that I found and used when Hydra was following me? I detonated it when I trapped Hydra agents in there. Oh, also, S.H.I.E.L.D was watching the place so it wasn’t any good anyway.” I told them. Everyone but  _ Bucky _ frowned.

“I like this girl. She has spunk.” he smiled at me. 

“I really don’t need your approval.” I told him. “Well, I need to go to my safe house. געזונט און גוט גליק.”

“איר וויסן יידיש! איר וויסן הידר, איך קענען זען עס אין דיין אויגן. ” claimed Wanda. “ מיר דאַרפֿן אַ פּלאַץ צו בלייַבן. קען מען נוצן דיין זיכער הויז פֿאַר איין טאָג?” 

“What’s in it for me?” I asked airly. 

“פֿרייַנדשאַפֿט” replied Bucky. I was silent and looked down. Was it worth it? I looked at Wanda, who nodded and gave me a look of truth. I searched their faces for any signs of lying. Nothing. 

“Okay... let’s go.” I said uneasy walking past them and heading into another sector. I heard an incoherent, “What did you say?” from Steve. Bucky didn’t reply but instead walked beside me.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So stuff happens! Enjoy! This is my first fan fic! Hope you guys like it! Please leave a Kudos! Thanks for reading! :)

“So, you said you were taken by S.H.I.E.L.D.” said Bucky once we were outside. I nodded slowly. “How old were you?” he asked me. He was just like me. I could trust him.

“I was taken when I was ten. About eight months after the New York Incident. On my birthday- of all days- too. December Fifteenth.” I told him.

“Why did they take you?” he asked me. I shrugged, I actually didn’t know. I only speculated. 

“I think they took me because I’m enhanced. I can turn invisible. Also, I killed a few Chitauri during the Battle of New York so I kinda got on their radar. And, I happened to be in a gang, so yeah.” I commented, “But I can only speculate. I really never knew why.” 

“Oh.” was all he said. I expected it though. What was I supposed to expect? That he knew? Of course not. We walked in silence for a bit. I kinda felt awkward and I still didn’t trust them. Mostly Natasha. Definitely Natasha. 

“Is this a trap? How do we know if you’re lying?” asked Natasha. I could feel her stares. 

“You don’t.” I sassed back. Natasha scowled at me. “Hey, you did the exact thing to me so you shouldn’t talk, Tasha.” 

“Peggy, I’m sorry-” 

“Shut up,” I snarled. I was tired of hearing ‘I’m sorry.’ 

“So where is your safe house?” asked Sam impatiently. 

“It wouldn’t be very ‘safe’ if you know?” I shot back at him. He gave me a look. “Fine. It’s about twenty-ish miles away in Limbaži. We’re in Latvia, but I’m guessing you knew that. I have an apartment there.” I explained. 

“Sounds good.” told Wanda trying to be polite to make up for her friends. 

“Stop trying to polite. I’ve had to put up with worse.” I headed up to the car I left behind a few trees. 

“I’m driving.” I told them quickly. 

“You’re thirteen!” argued Clint. 

“I can drive. Take it or leave it.” I said giving him a look. His eyes narrowed as I jumped into the driver seat. He got in the back with Steve, and Bucky. Natasha and Sam stood on the sides as Wanda got in the passenger side. We drove for about nineteen miles before someone talked again. It was Bucky. 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you could drive. You’re pretty safe about it. I thought we would crash before we got there.” 

“You really underestimate me.” I chuckled. “This is just my driving when I’m not being attacked. Normally I just ditch the car.”

“How many cars have you wrecked?” asked Clint grumpy.

“Uh, how about too many to count.” I said with a smile and I raised my eyebrows. 

“You’re a devil, you know that?” commented Sam. My laugh broke free from my mouth. 

“And proud of it…” cut in Natasha. “You’re just like me.”

“Hey, when you’ve been controlled all your life, you do what you gotta do. I like to make things go boom.” I continued. I could feel Natasha and Clint trying to be civil. I still didn’t really trust them though. “Okay, welcome to Limbaži.” I said once we entered the town. The population sign read 7,221. So it was pretty decent sized, but not very big. 

“Are we safe here?” asked Steve when he saw how many people. I shrugged. 

“I’d think so, or at least I’ve been.” I replied. 

“Good.” said Natasha. “You know how to pick a nice place for a safe house. Out of the way.” She scanned the town. Many of the houses were old brick. Others were wood farm houses, and long ranches. It was very pretty and spread out. There were only a few modern houses and buildings. We drove in silence a bit longer till we got to the middle of town and I parked next to a small garage. 

“So there aren’t any apartments… ” trailed of Clint trying to see if he could see any other apartment buildings in this area of town.  

“I lied.” I said with a smirk. “What did ya expect?”

“Of course ya did…” laughed Bucky. “No one ever reveals their safe houses.” This guy was pretty nice. He could understand what I knew. He probably had been taught the same stuff as me anyway. 

“She one of theirs alright.” whispered Natasha under her breath. I rolled my eyes to pretend that it was nothing, but she was right, truly right. I had been one of theirs.  _ You’re an asset. Not a human.  _ Oh, shut up! I walked over to a small farm house and went to the side of the house. I found the doors to the cellar and they opened with a creak. Steve threw the keys to me which I caught. Everyone filed down carefully. 

“What happened to your guy’s transportation?” I asked them. 

“It may or may not of blew up…” said Wanda, turning a bit red. She headed down behind Natasha and Clint. Clint had his arrows and bow with him, which I eyed. 

“Wait for me at the bottom!” I called down. Then Bucky, Sam, and Steve went in. I walked down the old steps, and shut the cellar door behind me. I walked down the rest of the steps where they were waiting patiently. I opened the key panel and put in the code. 9-1-6-1. Easy peesy, lemon squeezy. I opened the door to hear a familiar voice. Well,  _ shit _ . 

“Welcome back honey. Took ya long enough.” I heard freaking Deadpool say. 

“Wade… Fuckin… Wilson. W-what the Fuck are you doing here?” I stuttered. I had no idea he was gonna be here. 

“Well you said you could get me money…” he trailed off with a smile on his face.

“Now isn’t the time Wade, I got side tracked.” I filled in quickly. My ‘guests’ came in one by one behind me. Last came in Steve.

“Well, well, you’ve been recruiting lately.”

“And you don’t know how to shut thou mouth Wade.  _ Allies _ . Nothing more.” I hissed at him. Natasha scowl got even deeper. Clint wasn’t as happy. Wanda couldn’t help but stare at him. Bucky and Sam exchanged looks. Steve was speechless. “I can explain…” 

“No, Vanessa, let me.” Oh, shit. “So I saved her life, after she saved mine. She owes me some money after she bet some in our  _ friendly _ poker games, so that was the reason she was at the Hydra facility. So yeah we normally have our fights.” told Wade. 

“First off, you didn’t save my life. All yee did was tend to my wounds, and it only involves you making weird ass jokes, my one a couch, and a ton of cursing as always. Second off, how did you even find this in the first place?” 

“Connections, Pegs.”

“Okay, explain what happened?” 

“Oh, nothing sweetheart, what would make ya think that?” 

“You never have connections besides our allies, and last time the other dude didn’t know, and he is busy. So what happened?”

“Got on S.H.I.E.L.D’s radar, nothing more, nothing less.”

“Then what are you doing here please explain…” 

“Uh, my place got seized and here I am. I just need a place to lay low at the moment. And I have a question.”

“Shoot.” Wade shot his gun at the ceiling. I sighed before saying, “That’s not what I meant.” 

“I’m ready to say the question, now.”

“Fuck off, Wade.” 

“Okay that’s me que. So where’s my money? And what is that thing over there?” he pointed at a metal case that said danger. 

“For one, money is coming later, and two: you aren’t allowed to touch that.”

“But what you just did was like telling a kid not to steal candy from a candy store, cause that would be obviously something I would do, because that’s just me.”

“Shut your ass.”

“Don’t think I can do that.” he said looking down. I face palmed.

“That isn’t what I meant. Shut up! For the love of god!”

“God!?”

“For the love of Jesus, Mother of Satan.” 

“Okay, thanks for speaking English.” 

“Yeah, yeah, please shut up! Thank you in advance.” 

“So you know Wade Wilson?” asked Cap sounding a little deflated. That was the understatement of the day. 

“Yeah, biggest mistake of my life.”

“Nice to finally meet ya, Mr. Captain America, sir, great pleasure.” said the Pool of the Dead. I had to stop this mad man before I got anymore scowls and anything going hayward. I was probably gonna be dead by the end of the day. 


	3. Chapter Three

Deadpool had fallen asleep on the couch, finally. Well, technically I used something to make him sleep. He was getting too annoying. Natasha seemed pretty glad I did so. 

“Sorry about Wade.” 

“Hey, kid it’s fine.” comforted Clint. “So that is what you meant by worse.” I nodded with a tired smile. 

“Not a good role model.” said Sam, clicking his tongue. 

“I don’t really use him as one. The one I used is dead. He was an older brother to me.”I said as I closed my eyes and lounged on the other couch.

“We should tell her what happened,” whispered Wanda. “The Civil War.” Natasha only blinked and sipped a glass of water I gave her. Bucky was the one who spoke up.

“So I got in pinned for bombing the UN building.” told Bucky. “Actually Zemo did it but everyone blamed me.” I felt my heart stop. Technically he didn’t. I did. I closed my eyes again. I tried to feel invisible. Well, I turned invisible. 

“So we were trying to track Bucky down. Turns out we were wrong. And on top of that he killed Tony’s parents, and I didn’t tell him that.” cut in Steve.

“And UN wanted us to sign something we didn’t believe in.” told Sam. Clint laughed. 

“I just wanna get captured to Laura and the kids don’t get into this.” 

“We’ll drop you off in London.” laughed Wanda. “I’ll promise.” She pinky promised Clint, and they all burst out laughing. They were family. I gave a hint of a sad smile. 

“Zemo didn’t blow up the UN building.” I said jumping off the couch, and heading to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water to drink. I need to get food in the morning. 

“What are you talking about?” questioned Natasha worried. “Who did it?”

“There is proof it was Zemo.” stated Sam. “You have to be lying.”

“No. It was me.” I said through clenched teeth. “Zemo had my words. He wanted to pin it on Bucky, so he had the wig if I didn’t get the job done.” There was silence. 

“You have the words… just like me.” told Bucky looking up at me. I looked down and away. 

“Did you actually think you were the only one?” I snarled. I took a sip of water. 

“Who gave you the words?” asked Sam.

“S.H.I.E.L.D.” I mumbled and closed my eyes again as I took another sip of water. I opened them to see Natasha holding her face in her hands. 

“I didn’t know, okay!” said Clint. Bucky, Steve, and Wanda were glaring daggers at them. Sam didn’t really know what to do. 

“Guys don’t get mad at each other.” I insisted. They all turned to me. “Don’t get mad at them for the past.” 

“Says you”, growled Deadpool from the couch. I rolled my eyes. I was just glad I could hide. 

“I’m gonna get blankets in the storage closet. It’ll be a bit. I have to go find ‘em.” I told them. I kinda ran out the door. It was nice to be invisible. I shut the storage door behind me. I decided to listen to their conversation. 

“We should take her with us.” told Bucky. 

“I agree.” told Steve. “She shouldn’t be out fighting by herself. She needs a family.” 

“No.” from Natasha and Clint. 

“Why not?” asked Wanda. “You guys took me in. I can’t be all that bad.”

“Well, you weren’t being controlled and started this mess in the first place…” trailed of Sam. 

“Well technically I was on the other side for a while.”

“You’ve changed, Wanda. That’s all that matters.” cut in Steve. 

“Plus she was older.” insisted Clint. “She’s so young.”

“This is the future we live in now. We can’t change it. Not anymore. Tony has his Spider-Man. We can have our Invisa-girl.” contadicted Sam. 

“We’ll talk about this later.” I grabbed the blankets and brought them out to them. I piled them next to Wade’s couch. 

“What is this?” asked Bucky. He had opened up the case that I had precisely told Wade not to. It revealed the Berserker Staff. 

He grabbed it right as I yelled, “Don’t touch it!” and it glowed red. Oh, shit. His eyes turned ember. I stepped back. He could feel the anger. “Everyone step away from Bucky.” He screamed in anger. I closed my eyes. He ran at me. I grabbed the staff. He kicked me in the stomach. I let go of the staff and went flying. Wade was still sleeping. Bucky ran at Natasha and Clint. They both tried to grab the staff from him. Natasha touched the staff, Clint missed. Natasha cried out in anger, and let go of the staff. She curled up in a fetal position, and started crying. Clint ran over to check on her. “Whatever you guys do… don’t touch it!” Everyone- except Deadpool- stepped to the wall. Bucky looked at me. He ran at me. I grabbed the staff and yanked it. He almost let go, but not quiet. He flipped it behind his back, his eyes blazing. He was breathing heavily. I kicked him in the face, and the staff flew out of his hand. I picked it up and held it in my hand. Steve helped Bucky up. The stick wasn’t glowing for me. It never did. I sighed.

“It doesn’t work on you?” asked Wanda. 

“Nope. I wish it did though.”

“Why would you? That thing is the devil. It shows the first time you feel anger or hate.” growled Bucky meekly. 

“Because it shows me how different I am.” I explained. “It works on Asgardians but not me. Best case scenario is that because I’m a mutant. Worse case scenario is that I’m an alien or something. I really don’t know.” 

“What do you know?” asked Clint worried about Natasha. She was still crying.

“That this anger can last for decades. You have to control it.” 

“Helpful.” grumped Bucky.

“Well, I told you not to touch it.” 

“What is your next mission?” asked Wanda.   

“To hide it again. I found it buried under rubble. Best thing to do is hide it. ”

“Anything else,” asked Steve. 

“Well, I need answers. So, I’m going to S.H.I.E.L.D in a couple weeks. I want to take a break.”

“Why don’t you come with us?” asked Clint. Steve, and Bucky looked surprised at him. 

“Only if you want me.” I replied thoughtfully. “I could help you get to Wakanda. I have connections.” Wanda and Sam smiled. Natasha nodded after she sat up. 

“You’ll be good for the team. And you can leave whenever you want.” she said with a small smile. “And I kinda want forgiveness.”

“Big of you.” I said flatly. I couldn’t help but smirk though. I still didn’t trust them, but maybe I could get intel and sell it. I looked at Wade who was sleeping. “I think about it, but I really don’t know.” 

“Just think about it okay.” told Steve. I nodded tiredly. Everyone went to different places of the room after grabbing a blanket. They laid down on the mostly clean floor, and they fell asleep after a while. Natasha had stopped crying. I felt kinda bad, but not really. They wanted me on their team. Why? There had to be more to it. Even from what I heard before didn’t make me feel any better. I needed fresh air. I turned invisible. I walked out of my safe house and away. I climbed the building next door, sat down, and looked down over the town. A voice startled me in the night. 

 

_ “Hello, asset.”  _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ “Don’t step out of place.” It threatened me. _

 

It was only in my mind. I lost my mind. I really don’t mind. It wasn’t the first time that happened. It wouldn’t be the last. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens... and more stuff happens... and family happens...   
> very explanatory. I know XD

“Good Morning y’all.” I said loudly. I kicked Deadpool in the stomach. He groaned and sat up. “Here.” I said as I shoved the metal case in his face. “Everyone, let’s go.” 

 

“What is that?” mumbled Wade. 

 

“It’s your money, asshole.”

 

“I thought you didn’t have it.” 

 

“Well, I robbed a bank this morning, Wade. You’re welcome.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t act so surprised, Bucky. It’s what I do.”

 

“You could have put us all in danger.” snarled Natasha.

 

“She’s right. Someone could have followed you.” complained Clint. 

 

“Well get used to it.” I growled back with an eye roll. “I do this a lot.”

 

“We need to move then.”

 

“That was the plan anyway.” 

 

“Are you taking that death weapon with you?” 

 

“Ha, how did you know?”

 

“I just guessed that.” 

 

______________________

 

_ Four Weeks Later-  Berlin, Germany _

 

“How the hell did these guys find us?” 

 

“Sam, how would I know?”

 

“You are always getting in the way, Pegs.” he growled lightly. He wasn’t that mad. 

 

“Shhh,” said Bucky. “Come on kid.” He lifted through me up into a window. I just caught the ledge and crawled inside. I nodded that it was safe at the moment. He threw Sam, then Natsaha, and lastly Clint. Wanda lifted herself up there. Steve and Bucky climbed the brick building. I shut the window after they came in and turned invisible. It looked like the coast was clear but we couldn’t be sure.

 

“How do they keep finding us?” I asked. 

 

“Do they have a tracker on the death sticks?” 

 

“I only have one remeber. This is the last one.” I pointed to the backpack. I had buried the other two in deserted places. Mostly in bogs and swamps. 

 

“I doubt it Natasha.” said Steve in my defense. He looked around at the safe house. This was one of the most high tech ones. 

 

“Kid, how do you pay for these houses?” he chuckled.

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Oh, knock it off kid.” laughed Sam. “We get it, you do this to survive, but don’t you ever feel bad.” I shrugged.

 

“What do you want for supper?” 

 

“Mac and Cheese!” said Clint, he got on his hands and knees and begged. “Please.”

 

“Fine, Clint. Oh my god. You love it, but chill birdbrain.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Who does it look like?”

 

“I feel very hurt.” said Clint faking him dying. Natasha hit him over the head. “Tasha!” 

 

“Guys, spar later. I have a small training room here.” I said as I headed for the kitchen.

 

“Don’t burn yourself, Pegs.” called Steve. I looked at him and gave him a look.

 

“I won’t, Dad.” I suddenly felt my face get bright red, and I bolted for the kitchen. Did I just call Steve, Dad? Omg! Please tell me I didn’t. I felt that I was in a family, but I felt embarrassed that I called him  _ Dad _ !

 

____________________

 

“And I was like Boom? Are ya, lookin’ for this?” said Sam mocking Rodey. We all laughed.

 

“I’m Loki of Asgard.” I mocked, “And I’m burdened with glorious purpose. I’m a god you dull creature.” 

 

“You sound just like him.” said Natsha. She shuttered a little. 

 

“It’s kinda scary.” announced Clint. 

 

“How about Thor though?”

 

“He’s adopted.” said Steve mocking Thor and his deep gruff voice. We all burst out laughing.

 

“His voice would be hilarious on helium.” said Bucky. 

 

“It would be sooo bad.” laughed Wanda. 

 

“Want to talk about bad? Let’s talk about the safe house in Poland.” said Sam.

 

“Well, I’m sorry.” I said with a chuckle. 

 

“More like sorry not sorry.”

 

“I had to share a bed with Clint.” sighed Sam. “It sucked.”

 

“Heyyy.” 

 

“Well I was lucky I had the couch with Wanda.”

 

“Oh, stop rubbing it in Peggy.” 

 

“At least I got one of the beds.”

 

“You shared your bed with you boyfriend.” said Natasha with an eye roll. 

 

“At least you got the sleeping bag.”

 

“True.” she laughed. 

 

“Peggy, you need a better safe house there.”

 

“Well normally, it’s just me. Thank you very much. I don’t plan for six other people.” 

 

“Well, remember it next time.” said Natasha.

 

“Oh, knock it off.” said Bucky with an eye roll.

 

“Stop protecting me like a Dad would Bucky.” 

 

“You could call me Dad like Steve.”  

 

“No, not happening.” I said turning red again.

 

“She’s blushing again.”

 

“Fine, you could call me Pa.”

 

“Ughhhhh. Stop it.” 

 

“Nahhhhh.” said Sam.

 

“We love you, Peggy.” chuckled Wanda. “This is why we do this.”

 

“Stop it sis.” 

 

“She called me sis.” she squealed. 

 

“You can’t stop can you?”

 

“Well, I guess not,  _ Uncle _ Sam.” 

 

“Yay! I get one too.”

 

“And we can’t?” pouted Natasha and Clint.”

 

“Aunty Nat and Uncle Birdbrain.”

 

“No, Uncle Clint.”

 

“No, Uncle Hawk.”

 

“No, Uncle Clint.”

 

“Fineeeee!” 

 

“I win!” laughed Clint.

 

“And guys, guess what?”

 

“What?” laughed Natasha with a smile. I rarely seen her smile. 

 

“Since your my family, you got ta help me with the dishes.” Everyone groaned as I laughed with a fake ‘Mahaha’. Steve pushed my shoulder. 

 

“Fineeee!” said Wanda. “This will be in one trip.” 

 

“What do you mean?” I asked.

 

“I can use my powers.” She cleared the plate from the table with her powers and lifted them to the sink. 

 

“That’s cheating.”

 

“Says you.” chuckled Sam pulling a strand of my hair. I punched him in the arm. “Ouch.”

 

“How ‘bout you guys spar?” said Bucky. 

 

“We’ll meet you all there after the dishes.” said Steve as he took a washcloth.

 

“Okay, come on  _ Uncle _ Sam. Thanks,  _ Dad _ .” I rolled my eyes and showed the sparing room to Sam. I looked back towards the kitchen where they were all throwing water at each other. I knew I had found my family. I smiled as I turned back to Sam.

 

“They adore you, Pegs.” he told me and pulled me into a hug. I surprisingly hugged him back. For the first time since I was a super soldier, I hugged someone.

 

“Thanks, Sam.”

 

“Any time kid.”  


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has a nightmare...

“Peggy! Go!” I heard a scream behind me. My older brother looked fearfully at me. “We need to get you out of here!”

“Dally? What?”

“They’re here.” said Dally. I stopped cutting the fresh bread that I had just finished cooling. He grabbed me. I turned invisible. 

“Stop right there!” I heard an authoritative voice say. I turned to see a tall dark haired guy come at us. 

“Who are you?”

“Name’s Brock Rumelow, and you are coming with us!”

“No, she’s not.” he came between Brock and I. Brock cocked his gun and aimed it at him. My brother grabbed it and kicked the agent in the stomach. He fell to the ground, but got back up. He did a spin kick and Dally fell to the floor. I ran to the window. The last thing I saw was him aiming a gun at my brother’s head. I heard a gunshot as I climbed to the ground. I took off running. I saw Megan and Tyler get shot. No! Dally, Megan, and Tyler were all dead or wounded. I ran for a few blocks before going to Mr. Delmar’s sandwich shop. They were all dead! My whole family was dead! No. No, no, no! 

_____________________

“You are an asset.” I heard her yell. I felt a sting on my back. I struggled with my cuffs. 

“Stop, please!” I begged her. Crack! She didn’t listen. 

“You didn’t obey.”

“I will next time. I promise.” I cried. I felt tears fall down my face. I felt it sting and hit me over and over again. I cried out in pain. 

“Shhhhh,” she hissed as I felt a blade slice my back. I whimpered. “I said silence!” she growled and I felt it tear through my flesh. Blood was slowly oozing out of numerous wounds in my face and arm, a small but relentless flow of crimson, where she had cut me before. I knew this nightmare was never going to end. 

_____________________

“You work for me.” I couldn’t see anything or feel anything. 

“I will always be more power than you, Th-” I didn’t finish, something stopped me. I suddenly excruciating pain go through me. I think I kneeled to the ground. 

“Have a nice life on Earth.” said the voice. “And if you want to know the truth, Cassiopeia? I killed your parents, and your people. Not the fire demon. It was me and only me.” then I found my world spinning. And I knew nothing… 

_____________________

We were walking in a nice meadow. It was covered in wildflowers. Bucky picked one up with his metal arm and put it into my hair. I smiled happily at him. A fat bumblebee flew past us as I sat down in the soft cool grass. The sun was shining and the clouds were lazily going bye. It was warm with a nice cool soft breeze. I was wearing a short white lace dress and my hair was long and braided. I never had long hair. My attention to Steve and Bucky. I was in between them holding their hands. I felt peaceful.

“I love you, Peggy.”

“I love you too, Dad and Pa.”

Then the sky turned dark. Thunder rumbled as the streak of lightning sparked across the newly black sky. The ground rumbled beneath us. Steve and Bucky fell to the ground. They looked at me with horror. 

“Dad! Pa!” they crawled away from me. I walked towards them.

“Get away from me, monster.” I looked at my dress. It was black. Then Pa and Dad started to fall. I grabbed at them, but my hands left claw marks as I grabbed their arms. They shrieked in pain and winced. They both pulled away from me and they went falling into a black void. I screamed in horror. Then everything exploded around me. 

_____________________

“Peggy! Wake up!” I felt someone shake me. “You were screaming!” I was breathing hard and covered in sweat. I sat up quickly. I felt someone pull me down. 

“Let me go!” I forced against the weight but it didn’t lighten up. It just got harder to struggle. They were holding down my arms and they were pinned down next to me. “Stop, please!” I felt tears smart into my eyes. I couldn't breathe whatsoever.

“Calm down!” I heard a voice comforting me. “Just breathe. Breathe.” I blinked to see Bucky, and Steve standing over me. I took a deep breathes, and then I felt better, but I was still anxious. 

“I’m so sorry, please forgive me I didn’t mean to hurt you guys. I just panicked and I'm sorry if I hurt anyone. I’m so so sorry! I didn’t know it was you guys and I freaked o-” 

“Slow down.” 

“You had a nightmare. I get them all the time too.” said Bucky stroking my hair with his hand. I got up and walked towards the window.

“I need to go.” I told them as I opened the window. 

“Peggy, w-”

“I have to get fresh air.” I climbed onto the ledge and then climbed my way up the brick building. I sat on the ledge on top of the building looking over Berlin. 

“Are you okay?” asked Bucky behind me.

“How did you get up here?”

“I took the stairs.” he pointed behind him. Oh, I had forgotten about those. 

“Oh.”

“Yep.”

“You look pale.”

“I’m fine.”

“When people say that they are fine, they are more often than not struggling.”

“Bucky, it’s normal for me to have nightmares.” 

“I used to think so too, but it’s not.” I didn’t respond. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, not really.”

“How long have you have had nightmares?”

“Ever since… ever since my brother died when I was taken by S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Oh. Who killed him?” he sat down next to me.

“Brock Rumelow.” 

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“No it’s not.” He paused before saying, “When was the last time you have actually slept?”

“Tonight.” He rolled his eyes.

“Not what I meant, like before tonight.”

“Since I met you guys. I only sleep for about four or five hours. Anything longer than that and I tend to get a nightmare or two.”

“I’m gonna have Wanda help you.”

“She can block nightmares?”

“Something like that.” he said with a smile. "She’s helped with mine." I shrugged. We sat in silence for a bit.

“Normally on sleepless nights I go blow up a Hydra base or something.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I do it because it helps me feel better. After what they’ve done to me, it feels justified.” 

“That’s still bother some.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

“Who do you kill?”

“Only the agents, no civilians or kids. Those are my rules.”

“At least you’re humane.”

“I have a question. Is Wanda a mutant?”

“I dunno. Ask her sometime.”

“M’kay.”

“Do you ever have flash backs?”

“Yep.”

“When you held the staff what do you see?” I asked him.

“I don’t like talking about it but I saw more than one thing.” 

“Like what?”

“My tortures and handlers.” 

“Oh.”

“They are in my dreams too.” he continued.

“That’s what I see a sometimes.”

“Do anyone else have nightmares?”

“Sam has a bit of PTSD, not too much though. For him it was when he was in the war. Wanda not really but every once in a while. Clint has none. Steve has the same as Sam. Uh, Natasha has them too.”

“I feel bad for waking you guys up.”

“Hey, it’s fine Peggy. I’m happy to help you through this.”

“Thanks for being there, Pa.” He laughed as I said that.

“Well, I’m gonna go back to bed. Do what you want.” 

“Thanks.” I told him as he walked away. Who am I kidding? I was just going to get hurt again. But I had found my family, and family always stuck together.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> געזונט און גוט גליק. : goodbye and good luck.
> 
> איר וויסן יידיש! איר וויסן הידראַ, איך קענען זען עס אין דיין אויגן: you know yiddish!  You know Hydra, I can see it in your eyes.
> 
> מיר דאַרפֿן אַ פּלאַץ צו בלייַבן. קען מען נוצן דיין זיכער הויז פֿאַר איין טאָג?: we need a place to stay. could we use your safe house for a night?
> 
> פֿרייַנדשאַפֿט: friendship


End file.
